Refrigerators designed to store wine bottles have storage racks that are mounted to be fixed in either an inclined or a horizontal position. Some refrigeration storage units include both horizontal and inclined racks which are fixed in only one configuration. Wine racks that are in a fixed configuration limit the user's flexibility in storing wine. While fixed inclined racks allow the user to store wine bottles in an inclined position, these racks require more space within the refrigerator than horizontally aligned racks. Also, when wine bottles are displayed on these inclined racks with the corks up, the corks tend to dry out since the wine is not in contact with the corks. Horizontal wine racks provide greater storage capacity and better storage conditions for wine corks, but fail to offer the user the capability to display the wine bottles within the refrigerator.
Consequently, it is desirable to provide a wine rack that is adjustable from a horizontal to an inclined position to provide the user the option of displaying wine bottles, while optimizing the storage capacity and conditions of the refrigerator.